gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl in the Family
A webcomic based on Super Smash Bros. It is extremely popular on the boards and is often discussed, but topics dedicated to it are quite often removed for being "off topic" by the GameFaqs Moderators. The Smash Boards are actually one of the first places the writer, Matthew Taranto, posted the early comics. He can still sometimes be seen on GameFAQs under the name TriforceBun. Something notable about it is that every character currently playable in Smash has either appeared or been referenced except for Corrin and Bayonetta. First Apperance/Reference by Comic *Mario: 012 - Hitchin' a Ride (May 12, 2008) *Luigi: 103 - Life Share (November 17, 2008) *Peach: 046 - Peach (July 3, 2008) *Bowser: 049 - Backstory (July 9, 2008) *Rosalina: 203 - A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 3) (December 9, 2009) *Bowser Jr.: 190 - Where's Waluigi? (September 25, 2009) *Dr. Mario: 155 - Medical Exam (April 21, 2009) *Yoshi: 012 - Hitchin' a Ride (May 12, 2008) *Wario: 016 - Wario (May 16, 2008) *Donkey Kong: 257 - Banana Hoard (July 20, 2010) *Diddy Kong: 007 - Diddy Kong (May 7, 2008) *Mr. Game & Watch: 017 - Mr. Game & Watch (May 17, 2008) *Little Mac: 162 - Defending the Belt (May 15, 2009) *Link: 037 - Recorder (June 16, 2008) *Zelda: 254 - Out of Order (July 9, 2010) *Sheik: 254 - Out of Order (July 9, 2010) *: 059 - Assist Trophy (July 30, 2008) *Toon Link: 101 - Forsaken Fortress (November 7, 2008) *Young Link: 450 - Clockwise (November 27, 2012) *Samus: 095 - Phendrana (October 24. 2008) *Zero Suit Samus: 117 - How the King Stole Christmas (Part 4) (December 24, 2008) *Pit: 152 - VA (April 7, 2009) *Palutena: 306 - Taking Flight (January 28, 2011) *Dark Pit: 443 - Dark Versions (October 26, 2012) *Ice Climbers: 057 - No I in Team (July 27, 2008) Note: This comic also predicted why they would be cut *Marth: 526 - Smash Voters: Marth (November 8, 2013) *Ike: 077 - No Sympathy (September 12, 2008) *Robin: 468 - Magic Tomes (March 1, 2013) *Lucina: 577 - Afterlife (July 15, 2014) *Roy: 526 - Smash Voters: Marth (November 8, 2013) *Duck Hunt: 200 - Ode to Minions (November 20, 2009) *Kirby: 001 - The Showdown (May 1, 2008) *King Dedede: 001 - The Showdown (May 1, 2008) *Meta Knight: 010 - Meta Knight (May 10, 2008) *Fox: 102 - Supplies (November 10, 2008) *Falco: 112 - Wingmates (December 10, 2008) *Wolf: 102 - Supplies (November 10, 2008) *Pikachu: 029 - Pikachu (May 29, 2008) *Charizard: 022 - Charizard (May 22, 2008) *Lucario: 018 - Mewtwo (May 18, 2008) *Greninja: 460 - Starters (February 1, 2013) First actual appearance: 558 - Yoshi and Greninja (April 11, 2014) *Jigglypuff: 009 - Jigglypuff (May 9, 2008) *Mewtwo: 018 - Mewtwo (May 18, 2008) *Pichu: 186 - Pichu (September 4, 2009) *Squirtle: 053 - Squirtle (July 18, 2008) *Ivysaur: 123 - Arms Race (January 9, 2009) *R.O.B.: 146 - Celebration (March 10, 2009) *Ness: 085 - Runaway Dog (October 1, 2008) *Lucas: 092 - Deport (October 17, 2008) *Captain Falcon: 043 - Captain Falcon at Church (June 26, 2008) *Villager: 094 - Furniture (October 22, 2008) *Olimar: 068 - Lip's Stick (August 19, 2008) *Wii Fit Trainer: 062 - Fit (August 6, 2008) *Shulk: 599 - Meet Me at Final Destination (Part 5) (September 30, 2014) *PAC-MAN: 015 - Pac-Man (May 15, 2008) *Mega Man: 141 - Blue Bomber Vs Blue Bur (February 20, 2009) *Sonic: 091 - Old Sonic (October 15, 2008) *Ryu: 052 - Shave (July 16, 2008) *Cloud Strife: 403 - Peach's Warning (April 24, 2012) *Snake: 052 - Shave (July 16, 2008) *Mii Fighters: 576 - Mii...? (July 10, 2014) Category:Awesome Category:Off-Topic